It was a cold winter day
by bahh1
Summary: Jaejoong is a 17-year-old student. His best friend is Changmin, whom he visits almost everyday. Eventually Jaejoong falls in love with Changmin's dad, Yunho, and thus the smut begins. boyXboy YunJae.


YunJae – Changmin never looked at Jaejoong the same way again

(* means – change in POVs pretty much)

*It was a cold winter day, when a 17-year-old Jaejoong stepped foot into Changmin's house for the first time. He remembers the warm fuzzy feeling the aura all around gave him, the dim lights and the fireplace, the smell of pizza and a special someone. Jaejoong remembers it well.

"AH! Dad, we're home!" Changmin shrieked, pulling his legs out of his winter boots, and shaking himself abruptly, the snow from his coat falling all over the neat hallway. Jaejoong just stood there, playing with his fingers, when he heard steps coming down from the stairs. "DAD!" Changmin yelled again, rushing towards his appa, who gave him the cutest hug Jaejoong had ever witnessed. The man kissed his son's head, finally looking at the guest, locking their eyes.

"Hello, my name is Yunho. I'm Changmin's dad. Man-na-so-ban-gap-sum-ni-da!" He smiled, letting go of his son.

"He-hello. I'm.. Jae-Jaejoong." The auburn-haired boy answered, lowering his head in the other's gaze.

"Don't be so shy, Jaejoong. My dad's cool!" Changmin laughed, putting his arm around his friend, dragging him into his bedroom.

Jaejoong was nonplussed. He'd never seen a man with such beautiful eyes, hot lips nor sexy body. He frowned, touching another picture frame in his friends room. "Hey, Min. How olds your dad?" He finally managed to squeeze out of his throat.

"He's 32. He had me when he was 16. Why?" The younger one asked back, playing with his PS on the ground, the other one trotting towards him.

Jaejoong finally popped next to Changmin, taking another remote and nudging the nob with this thin fingers. "No reason. He looks young." he shrugged.

"Young and tight, young and tight!" Changmin started laughing, but stopped, when he felt a fist in his face.

There was a knock at the door. It revealed a man with two plates of pizza in his hand. Yunho nudged the door open with his hip, walking towards the two boys sitting in the middle of the room.

"Min, I told you, no more playing games after 4. Read some fan fictions instead." He grinned, putting the plates down in front of the boys. "Now, dig in!" He clapped his hands once and left the room.

"Thanks, dad!" Changmin yelled, after his father had closed the door after him. Jaejoong could only gulp.

The two boys took their first bites in a hurry and aww'ed. "Gawd! Your dad makes the best pizza ever!" Jaejoong moaned out loud.

"My dad didn't make it, dummy. He can't even cook eggs. He got it from the Pizza hut right around the corner." Changmin laughed, almost spitting out his food. "Oh, BTW, about the fan fictions.. he meant it. He's a writer, he writes fan fictions. He has cool undercover names and stuff." Changmin added, when he was done with his pizza slice. Jaejoong nodded, covering his mouth with a spare hand, when he laughed.

*It was a cold winter day, when Yunho was running some errands in his room, when he heard his son calling out for him. The man scooped up from his chair to greet his sun, as it was almost a tradition already. The thing he didn't know, was that he'd taken a friend with him. The most beautiful male Yunho had ever seen – with the biggest eyes, cutest nose, the plumpest lips and the most gorgeous body figure. His eyes never left his curves.

After a while, the two boys reached downstairs. "Appa! We want more." Changmin pouted, clutching onto

his fathers hand like a 10-year old. Yunho just laughed and touched his sons cheek lovingly, "Sure, Min."

The boys sat beside the dining table, next to Yunho who was reading the latest release of Akira. The man laughed slightly under his breath and pushed his glasses back onto the root of his nose.

Jaejoong just stared. Changmin's phone beeped and the boy ran away yelling :"AHH, my girlfriend is calling! She's finally calling me!" The others laughed. After Min was out of the sight, the kitchen was filled with uncomfortable silence. Yunho coughed. He pushed the glasses down from his nose and stared at the boy moving uncomfortably on his chair.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked, eying the other.

"N-nothing." Jaejoong almost whispered, playing with his thumbs. Gods, Yunho was making him nervous!

"I know! It's stuffy in here." Yunho nodded, scooping up from his chair, taking his coffeecup in hone hand and Jaejoong into his other one. The boy shrieked, but let himself be dragged out onto the balcony.

"AHH," the man took a big sniff of the nightly air. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said, not really waiting for a reply.

"Very." Jaejoong agreed, supporting his elbows onto the verge of the balcony. The night was warm but dark, the city lights were coloring the surroundings in green, red and blue.

Yunho turned to the boy, almost as if he's seen a ghost. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Why are you so pale?" he questioned, touching his cheek and forehead. Jaejoong's heart started pounding, he felt like the organ was going to break out of his ribs. "N-no, I'm okay." Jaejoong Answered, rubbing his cheek that was touched by Yunho a couple of seconds ago.

The man just smiled at him. "You look really pale, Jaejoong."

"I know." the boy answering, not knowing what to really say.

"Ha! I'm going on a date!" A loud yell was heard behind them. Changmin was hugging his phone in his arms, looking up in the sky with the most cutest expression he could give. Yunho laughed, hugging his son and congratulating him.

"Damn! We wanted to have a boys night tomorrow," Changmin cursed, "Jae, can you come later?"

"That was really arrogant." Jaejoong answered with a blank face, sitting behind the kitchen table again.

Yunho laughed, when Changmin started pouting. "No it wasn't!" he cried out loud.

"You just chose your girlfriend instead of your best friend!" Jaejoong made a fake pout, nudging his friends hand with his own. "Okay, I'll come later."

.. Next day.

*It was about six o'clock, when Jaejoong decided to go to Changmin's place. He styled his hair carefully, looking at himself in the mirror with a little pout.

"What's with that face!" he told to no one in particular. "Damn, I'm girly!" he touched his cheek.

"Ahh, big eyes." he touched the corner of his eyes lightly.

"Small nose. So girly!" He pouted again, changing the angle of his face.

"Plump lips, GAHH!" he yelled out, making a kissing face to the mirror.

"I'm infatuated and I look like a girl."

"I look like a girrl!" He cried louder, stomping his feet. "I don't want to look like a girl~!"

"Don't cry like a girl!" his sister shouted at him behind the door.

Jaejoong crossed his arms and opened his door to go to Changmin's place (and hopefully see his appa, keke!)

*Yunho made a face. He'd just got a shower, a towel hanging loosely around his hips.

"I'm an old man." he growled under his breath. "I'm all wrinkled and old." he traced a line with his index finger from his jaw to his collarbone.

"I can't have a crush." he sighed, getting changed.

At 7 o'clock, Jaejoong was behind Changmin's door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again and heard light steps coming down from the stairs. The door was unlocked and it revealed a handsome man, wearing a smile on his face. Jaejoong was pretty sure he was blushing at the time.

"Hello!" Yunho said, letting the boy in.

"H-hi." the corners of Jaejoong's lips curled up into a smile as he walked inside the house.

"Changmin's not home yet. You can watch TV if you want." Yunho suggested, pointing towards the big screen TV in the living room. "Thank you." Jaejoong sat on the expensive-looking couch.

"You don't have to be so formal with me." Yunho laughed, retreating into the kitchen.

"Okay." Jaejoong pushed the 'on' button on the remote, when he smelled something really bad. It stunk like somebody had died and someone put the dead thing on fire.

"What's that smell?" Jaejoong rose to the kitchen, watching Yunho 'cook'. "That is.. WAS the dinner." Yunho frowned at the dead thing on his stove.

Jaejoong gave a laugh and inched closer to Yunho. "Can I help cooking?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Okay, I hope you're better than me, though." Yunho laughed, taking a sip of his red wine.

"Want something to drink?" he questioned, when he saw Jaejoong staring at him.

"Umm.. sure." Actually, Jaejoong was staring at his lips, not the drink itself.

"We have.." Yunho opened the refrigerator "nothing. Absolutely nothing to drink."

Jaejoong giggled at the sight of Yunho trashing through every cupboard, searching for drinks.

"I guess you just have to settle with a glass of wine." Yunho grinned, pouring Jaejoong a glass of the red liquor.

Jaejoong took the glass, brushing his fingers against Yunho's. He looked at the glass for a while, then taking a sip, the whole time Yunho was staring his plump lips, imagining them against his.

Jaejoong locked his big eyes with Yunho's. They both just stared. Until Yunho got out of the hypnotizing

gaze of Jaejoong.

He coughed once, returning to the food.

After two hours, Jaejoong felt himself being a little tipsy, laughing with Yunho, at the same time making Bibim guksu, which was quite an easy task for Jaejoong.

"Oh darn! The wine is all gone!" Yunho explored the empty bottle, eyes not focusing that well.

"I'll get another one from the wine-cellar." Jaejoong smiled, jumping up from his chair and walking down the stairs to get another bottle.

His eyes scanned around the place, various wine bottles all around. He stopped behind an old-looking shelf which had the wines with the most interesting labels. Jaejoong pulled one of them out and blew the dust off of the surface and looked at the name. _Montrachet 1978'_ Jaejoong read out loud.

"That's my most prized possession." Yunho was supporting himself onto the door frame.

Jaejoong was startled a bit. He pushed the bottle back into it's designated place.

"What took you so long?" Yunho questioned, inching closer to the boy.

"I forgot to ask the name of the wine." Jaejoong covered his mouth with his hand while giggling.

"Ha, here it is. _Charmes-Chambertes, _99." He reached next to Jaejoong's head, taking the wine. The boy pushed himself against the shelf behind him, watching the man with huge eyes.

Yunho's breath was tickling Jaejoong's ear, when the boy looked away, heart ponding rapidly. Yunho didn't move. Instead, he waited for Jaejoong to look into his eyes again.

When he did, Yunho inched his face closer, their lips almost locking. Jaejoong pushed his eyes closed, when he smelled Yunho's wine-flavored breath.

The front door burst open. "I'M HOMEE!" Changmin yelled as loud as he could,throwing his bag onto the floor messily.

Yunho and Jaejoong turned away abruptly, walking up the stairs. Jaejoong straightened his shirt and followed suit.

"What are you two doing?" Changmin raised an eyebrow at the two males with red faces.

"We went to get some wine." Yunho quickly answered, before Jaejoong could open his mouth.

"I want some, too!" the boy shrieked.

"Okay, but not so much as the last time, when you started dancing on the table." Yunho reminded his son.

"Yea yea, don't go there again." Changmin shrugged it off and they went to the kitchen.

"So, about the date.." Changmin started to babble about his date, but Jaejoong didn't really care. He was too busy fantasizing about Yunho to listen to his best friend.

.. After a few months.

*It was a cold winter day, when Jaejoong put on his sexiest outfit, glasses and hurried out of his house to go to Changmin's place for another movie's night. He'd been over to Changmin's place a lot lately, the boys usually just playing games or watching TV and talking about girls.

*It was a cold winter day, when Jung Yunho combed his hair neatly to one side, just to ruffle it again and realize that it looks sexier when it's all messy. He'd been taking care of himself more and more recently and hanging around his house for one particular reason – a certain Kim Jaejoong. He knows it's just a crush, a 'schoolboy crush' as he likes to call it himself, but he can't help it. He's embarrassed to fall in love with a 17-year old, and what's worse is that it's a boy. A perfect boy.

Jaejoong stopped behind Yunho's door, took a deep breath and called his best friend instead of knocking on the door. 'It's now or never' the auburn haired boy repeated in his head, when a certain Changmin answered his cell.

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of a date!" Changmin said with a glee.

"I want to confess something. Right now." Jaejoong said with a dead-serious tone.

"Shoot!"

"I'm gay." And awkward silence.

".. well DUH?" Changmin answered suddenly, knocking Jaejoong off of his pants.

"What?" He questioned.

"I know you're gay. I've known for a while." Changmin finally answered, "I checked your 'movies' folder in your computer. No hetero guy watches Lan Yu, Go! Go! G-boys! Nor Formula 17." He laughed out loud.

"And you're okay with it?" Jaejoong scratched behind his ear.

"Yup. Okay, gotta go now. Have fun with my dad!" Changmin yelled and Jaejoong almost felt like he was wiggling his eyebrows.

After a while of freezing outside, Jaejoong decided to let himself in the house. The whole surrounding was silent. Jaejoong took off his boots and tiptoed upstairs. He saw light radiating from Yunho's office and knocked on the door, immediately opening it. "Hi, Yunho." Jaejoong smiled at the man.

"Hi, hi. Go watch TV. I'm in the middle of a writing-crisis here." he didn't even look up.

Jaejoong was disappointed. He had prepared himself for the whole day to confess and Yunho didn't even look at him. He growled and walked behind the other man.

Yunho's fingers were typing fast and Jaejoong couldn't help but to notice how hot they looked.

"What are you writing anyways?" Jaejoong whispered, getting as close to Yunho as he could.

The man looked towards Jaejoong and noticed his V-cut cardigan and skinny jeans that were as low on his hips as they possibly can.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" He questioned, his voice huskier than before.

"Maybe." Jaejoong grinned, smelling Yunho's locks that had vanilla scent.

He looked down into Yunho's eyes, who stared back.

"And I thought I was weird." Yunho laughed,shaking his head.

"I'm weird?" Jaejoong pushed his hands off of the armrests of Yunho's chair.

"No. I am." Yunho kissed the part of Jaejoong's skin between his chest that was uncovered.

"I have a schoolboy crush." He mumbled, kissing the same spot again.

Jaejoong was taken aback and Yunho thought it was the best time to take over the control of the situation.

He stood up, caressing Jaejoong's cheeks with his hands and locked their lips with a smack. Yunho changed their places and placed Jaejoong onto his table, not breaking the kiss.

Jaejoong mewed and placed his legs around Yunho's hips to get some friction between their bodies. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he kept them on Yunho's sides loosely.

Yunho, on the other hand, caressed Jaejoong's chest with his one hand, the other holding onto the boy's chin. He pushed his tongue into Jaejoong's mouth and explored it entirely. Yunho's hands reached to Jaejoong's butt and he squeezed it tightly, earning a shriek from the boy beneath him.

Jaejoong's mouth felt deserted when Yunho's mouth left the cavity, only to end up on the boy's collarbone. Jaejoong pressed his panting chest against Yunho's, who felt calmer than him and that made Jaejoong kind of frustrated, so he moved his hands into the older man's shirt and caressed the muscles with his feather touches that made Yunho almost reach heaven.

"Let me have you.." Yunho whispered, when he was done marking Jaejoong's collarbone with a petite hickey.

"On the bed, please." Jaejoong made an angelic face while pushing his index finger against his bottom lip.

Without hesitation, Yunho took Jaejoong into his arms by his hips and the boy placed his feet on the ground.

"As you wish, my schoolboy." The man exhaled onto his hickey and a moan escaped from Jaejoong's mouth.

They kissed again, with more passion, as their bodies were entwined again and Yunho started walking towards his bedroom, dragging a helpless Jaejoong with him. The corridor felt too small for the two of them, as they circled around each other, bumping onto almost everything on their way, while still in their kiss completely. Lastly, Yunho's leg touched the bedroom door and he opened it hastily. He almost threw Jaejoong onto the bed and the boy shrieked in surprise. Yunho started roaming towards the boy on all fours, with lust glinting in his eyes. Jaejoong gulped and licked his bruised lips, moving towards the head of the bed to prevent them from falling on the ground. Yunho reached his pray and hovered over him, caressing Jaejoong's face with his hot breath.

"You've been drinking wine." Jaejoong mumbled, taking Yunho's lips into his and sucking them, while Yunho was busy trailing his hands around the other one's chest and sides. Jaejoong took his V-cut cardigan by the brim and pulled it over his head, the fabric falling onto the floor messily. Jaejoong's now spare hands traveledonto their rightful place on Yunho's cheeks and he pulled the man's face towards a lip lock. The second Jaejoong tried to kiss Yunho, the man pulled away, touching Jaejoong's curled lips with the tip of his tongue teasingly, again and again. Jaejoong was getting impatient and pulled the man roughly to his attacking lips and this time there was no protesting. Yunho pulled his shirt off of his body and the fabric found it's way next to Jaejoong's cardigan. Trailing kisses from Jaejoong's neck to his belly, the man dipped his tongue into the little hole marked with a red heart-shaped piercing. Jaejoong moaned louder than before, his hands resting on the soft cushions.

Yunho reached to Jaejoong's pants and unzipped the denim, as slow as he possibly could. Jaejoong whimpered out of the annoying cloth as fast as he could and started unbuckling Yunho's pants. It felt a lot better without the tight fabric ravishing their manhoods in a painful, almost torturous way.

Yunho pushed Jaejoong down onto his bed and reached for his member, licking it once – from base to tip. Jaejoong heaved a great moan as his hands found their way into Yunho's hair and gripped there painfully.

The man kissed the tip of Jaejoong's cock and gave the base one more squeeze before he engulfed it slowly, while humming loudly, making the organ harder in seconds. Jaejoong kept moaning as loud as he could, while Yunho bobbed and bobbed. Jaejoong was almost reaching his orgasm, when Yunho abruptly pulled away, kissing the boy almost senseless. The man's member pushed against Jaejoong's entrance, when the boy screamed :"STOP!" and pulled Yunho's hair as hard as he could, making the man moan in pain and pleasure he was giving him.

"You have to prepare me first." Jaejoong blushed the first time that evening, turning his head so he wouldn't face the other. Yunho caressed his cheek again and pulled the boys face towards his.

"You have to wet it." He grinned, when Jaejoong thought he was going to kiss him. The boy groaned, taking the fingers into his mouth. Jaejoong wet them as fast as he could, he couldn't wait until Yunho was inside him. The man pushed his middle finger into Jaejoong's hole, but the muscles protested, pushing the digit out again. Jaejoong felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach. Yunho started pumping Jaejoong's member in slow motions and the boy moaned huskily in response. Finally, the muscles started to relax and Yunho could add another finger, moving his hand up and down Jaejoong's cock a little faster. His hole felt like it was ripped apart and Jaejoong almost screamed. Yunho saw the hurt expression of his infatuation and kissed it to make it better. Jaejoong smiled against the kiss and relaxed some more, letting Yunho's fingers fully inside him. The man's fingers moved in scissoring motion to stretch the hole more and more.

Yunho's digits left the stretched hole and he guided his member to its designated place. He took a breath, looking at Jaejoong who was lying on the bed with his bruised lips and oh-so-gorgeous body, hands next to his head. He grinned and slammed his member inside Jaejoong, who was taken in surprise and shrieked as if it was the end of the world, his hair falling back messily. Yunho started thrusting back and forth, Jaejoong feeling every part of his member moving inside him, even if it was just a small friction between them. The man pulled his hands up to support them next to Jaejoong's head to get himself into the boy more, if it was even possible. When Jaejoong had finally gotten used to Yunho's speed, the man added more swiftness into his thrusts, making Jaejoong moan every time he pounded inside the smaller one.

The sounds Jaejoong was making started to play around in Yunho's head, when he added more fierceness to his thrusts and Jaejoong added some more volume.

Suddenly, the taller one stopped, pulling Jaejoong to him and swifting their bodies, so the boy was straddling him instead. He placed Jaejoong's hands onto his chest and moved his butt muscles to get friction that resembled vibrating. Jaejoong started panting and groaning in satisfaction, although his legs were getting number by the minute. His back arched and his auburn locks flew up from his face, when Yunho found his sweet spot and started pounding it mercilessly. The man added his legs to the movement and Jaejoong felt himself reaching heaven. He panted hard when Yunho grabbed his member, stroking it in union with his thrusts. He came, screaming Yunho's name. White liquid flew onto his and Yunho's stomachs with uneven drops.

Yunho made three more thrusts and spilled his seed into Jaejoong, the boy shuddering at the mere thought of Yunho's liquid inside him.

Both of them were worn out. Yunho pulled himself into a seating position, to pull Jaejoong up and place him on the bed, which the smaller one didn't protest against.

"God, it smells like sex in here." Jaejoong finally snorted, looking into Yunho's eyes.

The man just laughed and pulled Jaejoong into his embrace.

.. The morning.

Yunho woke up, sun rays ravishing his eyes. When he looked next to him, he found the bed neglected. Tiptoeing down the stairs, he saw a figure in his kitchen, wearing his T-shirt and nothing more underneath. Yunho walked up to the boy, hugging him from behind. Jaejoong smiled against Yunho's bare chest, when the man kissed his head for a greeting.

"Morning, Boo." He smiled against the auburn locks.

"Morning, Yunnie." he caressed the man's cheek, pulling his head closer to his cheek.

They both turned to the door, when they heard it open harshly.

"I'M HOM..E?" Changmin covered his eyes with one hand, mouth with the other.

..At school, the next day.

"You really did it, didn't you. You had sex with my dad! MY DAD!" Changmin groaned out loud, covering his ears, so he wouldn't listen to Jaejoong's answer.

The auburn haired boy just laughed and touched his lips that had been clacked onto Yunho's just minutes ago.

Changmin never looked at Jaejoong the same way again.


End file.
